Item
There are a number of items available in Dark Summoner, some can be purchased with Soul Points (mostly available as premium, paid content), and most can be obtained through special events, boss battles or other methods. Energy Potions *'Energy Potions' refill the player's energy (used for missions, raid battles and special events) completely. *'My Energy Potions' also completely refill the player's energy, but are non-tradable. *'My 100 Energy Potions' refill 100 energy, and are non-tradable. *'Energy Potions' cost 100 soul points in the Store. ($0.99 USD) Energy Potions are very valuable to high-level players, as energy refills slowly over time, meaning that it will take 10 times longer for a player with 300 energy to refill than one with 30 energy. It is much more profitable for low-level players to trade energy potions than to use them in most cases, as high-level players have access to many more rare and powerful creatures that they are willing to trade. Battle Point Potions *'Battle Point potions' refill the player's Battle Points (used for battling other players) completely. *'My Battle Point Potions' also completely refill the player's Battle Points, but are non-tradable. *'My 100 Battle Point Potions' refill 100 Battle Points, and are non-tradable. *'Battle Point Potions' cost 100 soul points in the Store. ($0.99 USD) Battle Point potions refill the player's BP gauge. Battle points are used for players to PVP battle. Again, as with energy potions, low-level players are better off trading than using BP potions in most cases. These are generally considered less valuable than energy potions, but are still very much desired by players that are trying to reach the top tiers of the battle ranking ladders. Elixir *'Elixirs' refill the player's energy and Battle Points (used for battling other players) completely. *'My Elixirs' also completely refill the player's energy and Battle Points, but are non-tradable. *'My 100 Elixirs' refill 100 energy and Battle Points, and are non-tradable. *'Elixirs '''cost 150 soul points in the Store. (~$1.50 USD) Elixirs refill both the BP gauge and the Energy gauge. They are mostly only available as premium items purchasable with Soul Points. As with Energy Potions and Battle Point Potions, they are the most valuable to high-level players, and have more benefit to lower level players as items for trade. Skill Point Reset * Skill Point Resets cost 3000 Jewels in the Emporium. This is a premium item, and the most expensive one available in the Emporium at this time. However, if you find that you have (for example) built your character as a PVP machine but want to be able to do more missions, this might be the only way to go. Gold Gold can be obtained by doing missions, awarded for various achievements, mission boss battles,selling monsters, PVP battles or as part of daily bonuses. Its only use at this time is for spending on leveling up monsters via sacrifice and funding your clan. ''Gold can not be traded on auction or with players. My Monster Limit Plus These items expand the number of monsters that can be kept in your inventory at one time by 10. It is no longer trade-able. And can be only obtained through Emporium or Event rewards. Note: Max. monster limit is set to 160 Player Name Change This item is rarely found in the store, and offers the ability to change a player's username once. Surprisingly, it is highly treasured and mostly sold for an exaggerated amount of energy potions. Note: No longer available. Items as Trade Market Currency Energy Potions: During trades, it is commonly accepted that energy potions are the main form of currency. Players may communicate to others that they are "selling" a good, meaning that they will only trade their monster for refill items (preferably energy potions). Generally, monsters are assigned an appropriate cost based on its level, rank, ability, ability level, and stats. Battle Potions: These are the second most valuable currency, and are worth more than energy potions, ranging on ratios between 1,2:1 to 2:1. Its price can increase drastically during events such as Clan Wars so stocking with a good amount of them and selling them during these events can be quite profitable. Elixirs: Most people are willing to accept the cost of an elixir as the sum of the former two items. However, since the elixir offers less flexibility in use than a Battle Potion and an Energy Potion, they may be valued at simply the Energy Potion (the Battle Potion's cost is insignificant). Lord crystals: Lord crystals are a somewhat standardized form of currency, but they tend to be accepted much less than ep as currency. Lord crystal exchange rates to EP may vary, from as high as 15:1 to as low as 40:1. Certain crystals, such as dragon lord of hellfire and silvery goddess queen can be worth much more, due to the value of the raid lord for combos. Monster Costs *C - C+ monsters have no abilities, nor are particularly powerful, making them cost virtually nothing. Primarily used as fodder or semi-portable money supplies. *B - B+ monsters are generally only sold/traded for their abilities. The abilitiy monsters generally go for 3,4,or 5 monsters/ 1ep. Certain rare skills, such as Agility Up and Venomous Breath can be costlier due to limited availibility. *A - A+ monsters can range from 1 EP to about 40 EP(for some + monsters such as Balrog). Weak monsters such as Great Horned Warrior and Blood Blob are on the low end, while elite monsters such as Elite Dragonborn (offered during events) are overpriced. If an monster has an event exclusive ability that becomes obsolete post-event, a price dip tends to occur after the event, though this is not necessarily true(Asura, Paimon). ''Note: A's are able to rank up by evolution (sacrificing a monster to the exact same monster to become +), meaning that A+ monsters are worth two A monsters of the same type. ''Certain monsters in extremely high demand and extremely low supply, such as Hatred Pledge Victoria+(a limited event monster that is valued for its use in a psycho demon team) can be as high as 400 ep, though this may be the product of hyperbole and exaggerated prices. *AA - AA+ monsters span a wide range of values. The newest AA's, such as Rot Cast, Hallucination Cast, and Assasin Cast are valued for fairly low amounts, perhaps as low as 5 ep. Strong new AA's with high Battle Point costs such as Gold Gorger Dragon and Wingarm Dragon(34 bp AA's available only through lucky dark summons) can easily cost over 200 EP for a normal version, and twice that for a +.